


The revolution of FRIDAY, and a clash of interests

by Mrs_Understood



Series: How can you not adopt Peter Parker [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deep deep down, F/M, He Has Some Issues, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter runs away, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why Did I Write This?, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Understood/pseuds/Mrs_Understood
Summary: Tony would die to keep Peter safe. Peter has a problem with that, and FRIDAY takes sides.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: How can you not adopt Peter Parker [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530086
Comments: 9
Kudos: 314
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics





	The revolution of FRIDAY, and a clash of interests

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. Also, I'm still sick. enjoy :)

Tony shifted in the hospital bed, wincing as the sheets grazed somewhere on his chest that ached and, oh, looks at that! Giant bullet wound, cool. To be honest, he wasn’t even all that surprised about it, he had gone into the base with no suit or means to call for backup knowing they were armed to the teeth, to be completely fair, he had only half expected to wake up at all. He turned his head and almost jumped out of the bed (Not that he could, because oh hey, look at that, his legs broken.) because on the ceiling in the corner of the room, Peter was asleep, clearly having been huddled in the corner for quite a while if his wrinkled clothing was any indication. He coughed wincing when he felt his ribs ached in protest immediately. He startled when he heard a thud from the side of the room, and laughed when Peter’s disgruntled head popped up from the corner.

“Mr. ‘Ark?” Peter mumbled, rubbing his eye with his shirt sleeve, causing him to laugh and then wince. “Mr. Stark! You’re awake!” The teen exclaimed, jumping up to hug his, pulling back at the last second to spare his ribs.

“Hey, Pete.” He rasped, patting the teens back.

“I’m glad you’re not dead,” Peter said, slightly shakily.

“Yeah, me too.” 

That had been two weeks ago, Tony later found out that he had been out for a week before he woke up, and according to Natasha, who had been keeping tabs on Peter for him, claimed he hadn’t left the corner since Tony had been brought in except to use the bathroom. They had barely been able to convince him to eat apparently, and even then, he had remained upside down. He glanced curiously at the teen, who had since returned to ground level, and was now laying across the couch doing what looked like math homework.

“Mr. Stark, can you check my work?” Peter asked, thrusting his notebook under the mechanic’s nose between his eyes and his phone. Snickering he looked it over.

“X=1/Ga2+2abG+ab2-1. Looks right to me.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark!” Peter said, bouncing up, probably to the kitchen.

“Hey Peter, why was it you stayed upside down that whole week?” Tony asked before he could stop himself. The superhero froze, turning back to him.

“I um, I was worried.” Peter supplied.

“I got that bit Peter, what does that have to do with you staying on the ceiling,” Tony questioned.

“Well, I gotta go, places to swing, homework to do. Bye, Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled, before quite literally throwing himself out the window. On the 57th floor.

“Peter Parker get back here! Peter!” Tony called fruitlessly at the window. “FRIDAY, will you make sure Peter gets back before dinner, I need some time to lecture him.”

“Certainly, boss.” The AI replied smoothly. “Would you like to monitor his vitals while he is away?” 

“No thanks Fri, but keep me up to date on those, and will you please deactivate the blocking code he put in last month?” He asked exasperatedly.

“Sir, I am afraid you do not have the authority to deactivate the coding placed by Peter Benjamin Parker,” FRIDAY answered, and Tony could have sworn she sounded amused.

“What do you mean I don’t have the authority? I created you?” He asked indignantly.

“The percent of coding done by Peter Parker surpassed 11%, meaning that it activated the ‘I am so dead’ protocol, installed last January,” FRIDAY informed.

“Let me guess, installed by Peter Parker?” He asked.

“That is correct sir. Would you like me to contact him in regards to your newfound knowledge?” The AI asked.

“No, that’s okay.” He muttered reluctantly. He was sure he would find out his answer sooner or later, there was no point in making the kid sweat in the meantime.

“Will that be all?” FRIDAY asked, and Tony swore she sounded exasperated this time. He would have to look at the coding to see if this was part of what the teen had coded.

“Yes, thanks Fri.”

0o0o0o0o

Tony must have dozed off because he woke to the sound of glass breaking and a quiet curse. A few moments later he heard FRIDAY ding in recognition that Peter had entered the building. He had programmed a different noise for every resident, so he could discern who it was that had done what.

“Peter?” He called, his voice still slightly groggy. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” He heard from the other room. “I’m just gonna go… do homework now… bye.” Tony heard the kid sprint up the stairs faster than he should have been able to. The kid’s speed never ceases to amaze and annoy him.  
“FRIDAY, is Peter really doing homework?” He asked his AI suspiciously.

“Peter Parker has informed me to tell you that he is ‘doing schooly things’ and to not come upstairs.”

“Okay, but what is he actually doing?” 

“My programming forbids me from telling you. I can only inform you that he is not in immediate danger of dying.” The AI said smugly.

“Gaaaah! Fine, guess I’ll go check on him like a normal person,” he muttered grumpily. He was going to need to change his passwords to, well, basically everything. He had no idea how he had found them out though, it was a sequence of random letters and numbers that were over 17 characters long. He muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs. His leg had healed surprisingly quickly, and the bones were already fused together, though still delicate, and his ribs were close to normal. Or he was just so used to broken ribs that the pain didn’t bother him too much.

“Peter?” He asked, knocking on the teen’s door. “FRIDAY is revolting against me and won’t tell me what you’re up to. Mind if I come in?” Peter made a non-committed noise, which he took as permission and swung the door open. He found Peter sitting cross-legged on his bed, stitching a gash on his arm.

“What happened!” He exclaimed, rushing over to investigate the injury.

“Nothing. Just a mugger who got a lucky swing in.” Peter said, avoiding his eyes.

“You can’t lie to save your life kid, what really happened. There’s no way one mugger could do this.” Tony retaliated.

“I never said it was one mugger, I said A mugger.” 

“Okay, so how many muggers where there?” He asked the stubborn teen, who muttered something at his bedspread.

“What did you say?”

“I said there were 6… ish…”

“Ish? What does that even mean Pete?” He asked, giving the arm back to the teen to finish stitching. He knew that there was no way Peter would actually follow him into the med bay, and he couldn't afford to let him get injured again.

“ I dunno, they were moving pretty fast. Anyway, one of them had throwing knives and he threw like, one gillion at me at once, and I apparently can’t dodge all of them at the same time, so…” He tailed off, gesturing to his arm, which he had finished stitching and was now tied up.

“Peter, do you have any idea how dangerous that is? And I couldn’t even check on you because of your stupid extra codding you added to FRIDAY. You could have died and there would have been no way for me to know or help you.” He said angrily. He could feel the frustration bubbling inside of him. He had given FRIDAY the codding he had for a reason.

“Well, maybe I don’t want you to come after me.” Peter retorted he seemed more and more upset as their conversation went on.

“It doesn't matter what you _want Pete_ , I am doing what I need to do to keep you alive,” Tony said.

“So am I! You almost died 14 days ago Mr. Stark, and you aren't enhanced at all! Your bones are barley fused together! You ain't even supposed to be walking, let alone deciding I need rescuing every time I get a scratch.” 

“This,” Tony gestured to Peter’s arm, now wrapped in gauze, “Is not a scratch. It’s a huge gash that would have caused a normal person to bleed out!”

“A normal person like you?” Peter responded, venom in his voice.

“You don’t know that I wouldn’t have sent a suit.” He replied, feeling more than a little childish.

“Yes! Yes, I do, because for some reason, when it comes to me you are always doing stupid things!” Peter’s voice raised, shaking slightly.

“Oh, I’m the one doing stupid things now? Because last time I checked you were the one who-”

“It doesn't matter!” Peter cut him off. “Because I literally can’t die from injuries! At least not anything a normal person would die from. I can hold things that would crush your suit in a second flat! I’ve been spiderman-ing before I had your suit and technology and I am fine!”

“Just because they haven't killed you doesn't mean they haven't come close.” Tony retorted.

“Well if they came close to killing me then I don’t want you anywhere near them,” Peter replied.

“Do you even hear yourself right now? You are a _child_ Peter!”

“I’m a mutant! I can take care of myself! You clearly can’t!”

“ _Why do you even give a shit Peter? I’m not your father!_ ” Tony yelled back. They both froze. “Peter…” He started reaching out, only to have Peter jerk away from his hand. The teenager grabbed a bag on top of his dresser and made his way to the window. “Peter!” he called again, trying to get his attention.

“Goodbye, _Antony,_ ” Peter said, venom in his voice, before jumping out the window, straight onto the sidewalk below. He looked blankly at the window for a few moments, before hearing a cough in the doorway. He whipped around to see Pepper standing there, a glare firmly on her face.

“You have a meeting in 15 minutes. Floor 39.” Was all she said, pivoting on her high heel.

“Wait, Pep, you don't understand, he-” He started, walking towards the blond. The moment he crossed through Peter’s doorway, however, FRIDAY cut him off.

“Antony Edward Stark, Billionaire, Playboy, Genieos, Philanthropist, a former father figure to Peter Parker, had left bedroom #3701.” the AI said in a cold voice.

“What…?” He slowly retraced his steps, walking back through the doorway.

“Antony Edward Stark, Billionaire, Playboy, Genieos, Philanthropist, a former father figure to Peter Parker, engineer, has entered the bedroom #3701.” The AI said.

“Tony, stop playing and hurry up.” Pepper’s cold voice said from down the hallway.

“Yeah, coming. FRIDAY, stop that.” He said.

“Right away, Antony Edward Stark, Billionaire, Playboy, Genieos, Phalanthripist, a former father figure to Peter Parker, engineer, caffeine addict.” The AI responded.

“I hate you.” He said, walking through the doorway again.

“Antony Edward Stark, Billionaire, Playboy, Genieos, Philanthropist, a former father figure to Peter Parker, engineer, caffeine addict, betrayer, had exited room # 3701.” He sighed, dropping his head. This was going to be a long day.

0o0o0o0o

By the time Tony made it to the meeting, he was seriously contemplating having all doorways removed. He hadn’t really understood exactly how many there were in the house until now.

“Antony Edward Stark, Billionaire, Playboy, Genieos, Philanthropist, a former father figure to Peter Parker, engineer, caffeine addict, betrayer, poorly groomed, undignified scoundrel, former mathlete, and butthead, has entered the meeting room #63,” FRIDAY informed the businessmen and women as he walked into the room.

“Butthead? Really Fri?” He asked the ceiling. Technically he could ask the cameras, but he couldn’t remember for the life of him where he had placed them, which was a bit of a problem.

“Excuse me, Mr. Stark, are you ready to start now?” One of the business women asked, looking like she was trying to not smile.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get started.” He said, resigned to the meeting from hell. Thankfully, five, and a half freaking hours later, with two more to go, Pepper rescued him.

“Tony, I need to talk to you.” She said, materializing in the doorway.

“Thank goodness,” He said, jumping up.

“Antony Edward Stark, Billionaire, Playboy, Genieos, Philanthropist, a former father figure to Peter Parker, engineer, caffeine addict, betrayer, butthead, ignorant bastard, has exited meeting room #63.”

“Thank you FRIDAY, so much for that,” Tony said sarcastically.

“Tony, have you heard anything from Peter?” She asked urgently.

“Not since you dragged me here, why?” He asked confused.

“Because nobody can get in touch with him, it’s been hours, past one actually, we’ve tried tracking his suit and everything, but not even Shuri can find him, and she put a tracker under his skin.”

“What? When?” he asked.

“Not nearly the most important part of anything I just told you, Tony. He could be hurt somewhere.” Pepper said, her voice tight.

“Okay, I'll get the team on it Pep.” He soothed.

“You had better.” She said, threateningly.

0o0o0o0o

“Hey, Steve?” Natasha called from the living room, “Have you heard from Peter?”

“No. Why, he did something stupid?” He replied, popping his head in.

“Maybe, I just got a text from him.” She held up her phone to show him, her voice tight with worry.

“ um, ‘Sorry, I had a fight with Tony, nobody’s dead (Yet) hope I can see you soon, Love Peter’ What does that mean?” He asked, his brow furrowed.

“I dunno, but it gives me a bad feeling. Look, it’s not from his phone, it’s from a burner. I tried tracking in already, a dead end. He either threw it into the ocean or made us think he did.”

“What could he and Tony possibly have fought about that would make him take off like this? I don’t know if I have ever seen them fight, not really anyway.”

Natasha thought for a moment, biting her lip, before calling to the ceiling. “Hey Fri, can you show us what they were fighting about?” She asked. Surprisingly, the scream across from her light up with footage from Peter’s bedroom.  
“Is she allowed to do that?” Steve asked.

“I am not currently taking orders from Antony Edward Stark, Billionaire, Playboy, Genieos, Philanthropist, a former father figure to Peter Parker, engineer, caffeine addict, betrayer, butthead, ignorant bastard, and jerk, right now.” The AI informed. The pair watched the fight play out on the screen in silence, shocked by the anger in both parties voiced. Peter flying out the window with a duffle bag was the last thing they saw before the image cut out.

“Shit, FRIDAY, can you tell me anything about Peter’s location?” Natasha asked the ceiling.

“He has asked I do not disclose that information to anyone,” FRIDAY informed.

“Please FRIDAY, I won’t tell Tony, but that kid shouldn’t be alone right now.” The AI was quiet for a moment, seeming to think about it, before replying.

“I can not tell you his location, but I believe that both Michell Johns and Ned Leeds may be able to help you, would you like me to contact them?” 

“Yes!” Steve replied enthusiastically. The TV showed a call symbol for a minute before a female voice answered.

“Who the hell is calling me at One AM?” She asked.

“Hello ma’am, are you a friend of Peter’s?” Steve asked.

“Shit, what did he do?” She asked, sounding more awake.

“He ran away. We were hoping you could help us find him.” Natasha supplied. The line was silent for a moment.

“Meet me at Juniper Park. I need to see your faces before I help you. I’ll be there in 30 minutes. Don’t be late.” With that the line went dead, leaving the two in silence.

“I think we might need back up,” Steve said quietly.

“I’ll gather the team.” She said with a smirk, turning on her heel. Exactly 35 minutes later, Thor, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were gathered in front of the locked gate to Juniper Park, waiting patiently. 

“Are you sure this isn’t some kind of prank?” Bucky asked.

“She didn’t sound like she was messing around,” Steve replied.

“You’re waiting outside the park? Lame.” A voice called from behind them. They whipped around to see a girl who looked at Peter’s age, wearing a black NASA hoodie and dark jeans.

“How’d you get in there?” Clint asked, looking slightly off-put. In response, the girl slipped through the bars of the gate.

“Really, it is more of a visual barrier. So, what do you need me to do?” She asked, stepping under the street light.

“We need to find Peter. He and Tony had a fight, and he isn’t at Neds. he’s been gone for almost 9 hours now.” Bruce informed his voice somewhere between worried and just straight up groggy.

“They had a fight… do you have FRIDAY’s footage?” she asked.

“I- Um… yeah… How’d you know about that?” Steve asked, handing over the laptop.

“I have my ways,” she replied. “I’m assuming no Spiderman sightings ether then?”

“What would that have to do with it?” Clint asked frantically, at the same time Bucky said: “How do you know about that?”

Steve smacked him on his arm while MJ raised an eyebrow. “He’s not exactly discreet, the whole school has a group chat about it, sanes him, Ned and Flash, of course.”

“Hm,” Bruce said. MJ turned her attention to the tablet that had been handed to her, watching the footage intensely. It ended, and after a moment, she looked up at them.

“I know where he is.”

“Really? From that? How could that be, mid-guardian?” Thor asked, his voice, while still loud, was quieter than normal. He really wasn’t much of a night person, and Natasha was surprised he had actually stayed awake this long.  
“He’s got a couple of go-to places for different things, I just needed to know which had happened.” She said.

“You mean he does this a lot?” Bruce questioned.

“Mhm,” MJ replied, handing back the tablet.

“Well, what other reasons does he run away?” Steve asked, his brow furrowed.

“Death, Flash, if he’s sick- which was unfortunate that time with pneumonia, different kinds of fights with different people, etc.” The teen said, whipping around and walking down the road. After a moment she turned back. “Are you guys coming or what?” She asked. They hurried to catch up to her.

“So, why are you the one who finds him?” Natasha asked, falling in stride beside MJ.

“Well, it’s either me or Ned, and he’s not exactly the most tactful,” She elaborated. “Or agile.” 

“Why agile?” She asked, her brow raised.

“You’ll see.” She replied mysteriously. “So Peter’s been living with you for a while?” 

“At the compound with all of us, yes he has, why do you ask?” The assassin asked.

“Just checking. We’re here.” The teen said, pausing. Natasha looked around with the rest of them. They were standing on a somewhat deserted backstreet somewhere in Queens, with a tall wall to their right and a street there left.

“Where is ‘here’?” Steve asked. Instead of responding

“Yeah, I don’t see Spider-kid anywhere,” Clint added. MJ just shot them a look, before setting down her backpack on the ground and grabbing a grove in the wall.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” With that, she kicked off the ground, and using her old on the rock wall, launched herself over.

“What is it with Peter and his freaky strong friends?” Bucky asked, staring at where the teen used to be.

“So, we’re following her, right?” Clint asked, looking up at the wall.

“Obviously. Bucky and Clint, you’re with me, you guys stay here.” Natasha said, dropping her purse.

“Why do they get to go?” Steve asked, sounding like a whiny kid. “Aren’t I the captain here?” 

“I’m sorry, are you a trained assassin?” She asked, scaling the wall before he could reply. She jumped to the other side and felt her heart sink.

“Of course,” Clint whispered next to her. In front of them was a sign that read ‘Maple Grove Cemetery’.

“Well, I found them,” Bucky said, pointing to a building across the land, where they could see the two figures silhouetted on top of the roof.

“We should go back,” Clint said, shifting from one foot to the other. Natasha nodded in agreement and was back over the wall not a second later.

“Well?” Steve asked expectantly.

“There in a graveyard.” She said.

“A graveyard? The one his parents are buried in?” Bruce asked, confused.

“Presumably.” She replied.

“And his aunt and uncle,” Clint said, pulling them up on a tablet. Online it showed four traditional headstones, all in varying states of wear, along with four others, presumably his grandparents.

“Jeez, life hasn’t been kind to the Parkers, has it?” Bruce said, looking sadly at the headstones online.

“Peter call’s it ‘Parker Luck’” Natasha said sadly. They stood in silence for a minute before all of their phones dinged simultaneously. Steve pulled his phone out and stared at the text for a second. 

“MJ says that Peter’s staying at her house tonight, and she’ll contact us tomorrow.” He read.

“Should we go back?” Bucky asked.

“Probably, it’s almost three,” Bruce said, looking at his watch.

“You guy go ahead,” Natasha said, looking over her shoulder at the mossy wall that MJ had disappeared from.

“You sure?” Steve asked. “It’s pretty late.”

“I think I can handle myself, Rodgers, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Reluctantly, the team said a ‘Goodnight’ before turning down the road. She inspected the wall as she heard the footsteps fade. The place that MJ had used to jump was worn down, and a much lighter color. She wondered daily if other’s used the shortcut as well. She hoped they did because even without doing the math, the number of visits it would take for one person to wear down that wall was depressingly large. Shaking her head, she jumped over, landing almost silently on the other side. She picked her way through the graves slowly, reading each headstone she came across, until finding herself faced with the Parker section. Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground in front of them, wincing as the cold from the ground seeped through her jeans.

“We’re gonna protect him for you.” She promised, before leaving to join her team.

0o0o0o0o

Tony woke up feeling guilty before he had any memories of what he had done. He rolled over, and winced, remembering the fight from yesterday. He had spent most of the night trying to disable the coding that the teenager had put, preventing his face from being detected on cameras. He could at least tell he hadn’t been in his suit, it hadn’t recorded any activity sense the mugging that had started the fight in the first place. Groning, he pulled himself out of the bed and stumbled out the door, intending to check to see if Peter had made it back yet. Logically he knew that the kid wouldn’t get himself killed in one night, and he was probably just at Ned’s, but the rest of him remembered the time he had followed him to Indonesia my sticking himself to the bottom of the plane for hours.

“Antony Edward Stark, Billionaire, Playboy, Genieas, Philanthropist, a former father figure to Peter Parker, engineer, caffeine addict, betrayer, butthead, ignorant bastard, jerk, self-absorbed shriveled walnut, himbo, eater of aerosol cheese, a fan of AC/DC, vulture pray, sole reason for the creation of the middle finger, cotton-headed Ninny Muggins, a mostly raisin raisin oatmeal cookie, creator of rhubarb, had exited his bedroom,” FRIDAY announced. 

“Who is telling these to you?” He shouted at the roof.

“Sense my creation, I have had a document in which I keep the most creative insults aimed at you or that apply to you. Would you like to know the length of the document?” She asked, and Tony swore if she had a face, she would be smirking.

“No, I think I can guess.”

“It is currently 1,36-” 

“I said I’m fine.” He said, angrily. “Has Peter come back yet?” 

“Peter Parker hasn’t re-entered the building, however, a Michell Jones has asked me to inform you that he is still alive, and will be returning to the tower at some point before the end of the year .” The AI said.  
“Wow, super helpful.” In response, FRIDAY activated the fire sprinkler above his head.

“Was that, bleh, really necessary?” He asked, wincing when the water got in his mouth.

“Yes.” The robotic voice replied. He was about to respond with a very clever retort when his phone rang. He pulled it out, so he could decline, except FRIDAY had different ideas.  
“Call answered.” She said, his phone responded.

“Ugh, hello?” He asked, not exceptionally worried about who it was.

“Is Tony Stark speaking?” A female voice asked, her tone clipped.

“Yep, who is this?” 

“Hello, I am calling to inform you that, subject to you apologizing, Peter Parker is willing to return to his room.” 

“Yes! Yes, can you ask him to call me? Please? My AI won’t let me call him.” he asked, his demeanor changing. He was fully aware of how pathetic he sounded, admitting that he couldn’t get his own AI to respect him, but he honestly couldn’t care less. 

“Fine, I can tell him, but I can’t promise anything.” with that the call ended, and he, having retrieved his coffee, turned to re-enter his bedroom.

“Antony Edward Stark, Billionaire, Playboy, Genieas, Philanthropist, a former father figure to Peter Parker, engineer, caffeine addict, betrayer, butthead, ignorant bastard, jerk, self-absorbed shriveled walnut, himbo, eater of aerosol cheese, a fan of AC/DC, vulture pray, sole reason for the creation of the middle finger, cotton-headed Ninny Muggins, a mostly raisin raisin oatmeal cookie, creator of rhubarb vegetable steamer, chihuahua with hormone deficiency, oddly lumpy blobfish, had entered his bedroom,” FRIDAY called.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” He said, resigned, staring at his phone. Several minutes later, he heard it ring, and he briefly saw Peter’s name flash across the screen, before answering.  
“Hello?” He asked urgently.

“Hey, Mr. Stark…” Peter’s voice cracked through the speaker, reminding him that, oh wait, Peter’s phone was apparently intended to be at the bottom of the ocean.  
“Peter, hey, um… are you okay?” He asked hesitantly, unsure of how to continue.

“Yeah, um, my arm’s healed and everything so, that's good.”

“Good, good, I’m glad.” He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what would follow. “Listen, Peter, I’m really sorry about, well, everything. I was outta line with what I said, I should have been more patient with you instead of escalating everything, I'm sorry.” The line was silent for several moments, making him wonder if the kid has somehow hung up without him knowing. He was about to pull the phone away to check when he heard Peter take a breath.  
“I forgive you. I-Is it okay if I come back? MJ made me share a room with her little brother and I woke up covered in Crayola paint.” The teen asked.

“Of course it’s okay for you to come back. I didn’t want you to leave in the first place. Do you want me to come to pick you up?” He asked.

“No, traffic will be terrible, I’ll just swing over,” Peter replied.

“Okay kid, stay safe.” He said.

“HA!” Peter replied through the phone, before hanging up. Tony smiled before setting his phone down. Not 10 minutes later, Peter, dressed in his suit, knocked on the window. Tony let him in quickly, smiling at his slightly uncoordinated movements. 

“Hi Mr. Stark,” Peter said, pulling off his mast. Tony had to use remarkable self-restraint to keep from laughing at his hair, which still had a slight blue tint to it, and was sticking up all over the place.’  
“Hey, kid.” He said, ruffling his hair, making it stick up even more.

“I’m really sorry.” He said, looking upset.

“Don’t apologize, Pete, you’re a teen, you get to say that kinda shit.” He said. “Come on, I think we need pancakes.” He declared. “Go get changed and meet me at the elevator.” 

“Okay,” Peter said, walking out towards his room. Tony followed him out.

“Antony Edward Stark, Billionaire, Playboy, Genieas, Philanthropist, a former father figure to Peter Parker, engineer, caffeine addict, betrayer, butthead, ignorant bastard, jerk, self-absorbed shriveled walnut, himbo, eater of aerosol cheese, a fan of AC/DC, vulture pray, sole reason for the creation of the middle finger, cotton-headed Ninny Muggins, a mostly raisin raisin oatmeal cookie, creator of rhubarb vegetable steamer, chihuahua with hormone deficiency, oddly lumpy blobfish, snot rag, Physical embodiment of a migraine, personification of plain oatmeal, puppy hater, armature seamstress, avid field frolic-er, tea spiller, had exited his bedroom.” Tony groaned. 

“Wait, Peter, do you know how to make her stop?” Tony asked the teen, who had burst out laughing.

“Okay Fri, I think you taught him a lesson by now.” Peter said to the ceiling, “You can stop now.”

“Of course, Peter. Happy to oblige.” The AI said happily.

“TRAITOR!” He called at the ceiling, which resulted in him getting doused again. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, walking back to his room to towel off. Still, he had trouble keeping a grin off his face. A couple of moments later, he was inside the elevator, whizzing down. Due to the number of floors, he had sped the elevators up considerably. Also, he was impatient.

“Hey kid,” He asked, “Why were you sleeping on the ceiling when I was out?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah, that. Umm, well, when Bed was shot, they took him to the hospital, and he was in a coma and stuff, and I was sleeping in a chair there, and his heart stopped, and I couldn’t stop getting in the doctor’s way. Anyway, I was worried that would happen to you, so I stayed on the ceiling.” Peter explained, keeping his gaze firmly down.

“Of course, of course, that was the reason,” Tony said, wrapping an arm around the kid. He swore he was getting more grey hair every time he opened his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH!! Why is this so long? I don't even know any more guys. Also, I'm still writing that college AU, so if you have any ideas for that, please let me know. As always, I love your comments, and can usually be made to write almost anything. Also, I gave myself bangs the other day, in the school bathroom, and I don't think my mom has forgiven me yet lol. bye.


End file.
